Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: One-shot, based from my fic "A Journey Beyond Sanity," centered around Valentine's Day. A human-turned-Earth-pony and a baby dragon attempted to impress two particular unicorns with their less-than-impressive musical number. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, my friends!


**AN: If I can't have a Valentine's, the least I can do is give both Stardust and Twilight one, in addition with Spike. The song used in this fic is "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You really sure about this, Stardust?"

A sigh, for the umpteenth time, exhaled from my muzzle at the repeated question, prompting me to glance at the uncertain dragon. "Yes, Spike, I'm sure. There's no need to worry about it; Rarity will love your performance."

Standing behind a large velvet curtain, atop a stage produced in the middle of the library thanks to Twilight, both Spike and I were currently preparing ourselves for what comes next. Our audience - which only consisted of two ponies - waited patiently for the show to begin. Both myself and the dragon were currently adorning tuxedo's, Spike sporting a red tie and myself a blue one, generously given to us by one of the ponies waiting.

Yet Spike was still clearly unnerved by the prospect coming up. "But Stardust... What if she hates my singing...?"

Looking down, I smiled softly, "Spike, look at me." The dragon hesitantly obliged, and I placed a reassuring hoof on his small shoulder. "Whether you can sing or not, doesn't matter. Hell, I can't sing, but I'm doing this also. Rarity won't mind; she'll be more touched by the effort you've put in for her on this day."

What they called Hearts and Hooves Day.

At my words, the dragon slowly grinned. "You really think so...?"

"I know so." Nodding, I adjusted Spike's tie for the final time. "Besides, she'll also be flattered by how appealing you made yourself look tonight, all for her."

At this, the dragon blushed, before replying like the smartarse he is, "Just like how Twilight will appreciate you doing this for her too, huh?"

Scowling playfully, I shook my head and straightened myself, our attention back on the curtain. "Remember, just as we rehearsed. Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's give our girls a show." I couldn't help but smirk at Spike's now confident demeanor. We practiced all day for this, and we weren't gonna fail. All we need to do is wait for the spontaneous music to show up and-

Ah, right on cue.

Pulling up the curtain, I let the eager dragon enter on the stage first before following, both female unicorns greeting us from their seats below. Twilight and Rarity smiled adoringly at our positions. And, with a shared glance, both Spike and I held up our microphones as the music commenced.

I took the first cue,

 _"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you._

 _You'd be like heaven to touch, oh I wanna hold you show much._

 _At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive._

 _You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you."_

Despite my appalling singing, the two mares continued smiling at the performance anyway, prompting Spike to proceed with his part.

 _"Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare._

 _The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak._

 _But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real._

 _You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."_

Well, that was better than my singing anyway.

The two of us then exchanged confident grins, before performing our little dances around the stage as the music proceeded. Both Twilight and Rarity grinned at our silly behaviour, and I had to restrain a laugh at the whole scenario. Long ago, I never would've done this for a pony. But hey, I'm hardly perfect. Then, both Spike and I held up our microphones and synchronized our voices.

 _"I love you baby!_

 _And if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm a lonely night!_

 _I need you baby!_

 _Trust in me when I say!_

 _Oh pretty baby!_

 _Don't bring me down I pray!_

 _Oh pretty baby!_

 _Now that I've found you, stay!_

 _And let me love you, baby! Let me love- Whoa!"_

Well, that could've gone better.

Seems our enthusiasm over the whole thing messed up our rehearsal. Note to self, never take up stage acting or musicals. Both dragon and I tumbled over one another from our limbs by accident, both tiny microphones sliding across the floorboards. The music faded away to nothing. We heard concerned gasps from our audience, prompting me to quickly look up from my dazed condition to check on Spike.

Oh thank Christ. He's alright.

As we got up, brushing ourselves off, both the lizard and I sent apologetic grins towards the girls... Who then smiled in relief and amusement, before both started applauding enthusiastically.

"Why, that was certainly the most magnificent performance you two have ever done!" Rarity praised, beaming. Well, it's the only performance we've ever done, so the praising of that compliment was questionable. Still, Spike was grinning and blushing at the praise, so I was content too. Twilight shared Rarity's thoughts, nodding in agreement.

"Aw shucks." Spike said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as we walked off the stage to meet the two mares. "You really liked it?"

"Liked it, Spike? I absolutely adored it." The white unicorn responded happily to the sheepish lizard... Before planting a kiss on his flushing cheek as gratitude for his effort. "You certainly know how to make a mare feel special."

Rubbing that same cheek, Spike sighed blissfully. "Ahh... I'm never gonna wash this cheek-" He stopped himself at Twilight and I's looks, "Uh... You're welcome, Rarity."

But the white seamstress was far from finished, "Hm, I don't think it's late enough yet to not have a nice stroll in the path. Would you care to be my escort, Spiky-Wikey?" She didn't even need to ask. Beaming happily, the dragon nodded wildly, before latching his arm around the mare's limb, accompanying her to the night outside. "He'll be back soon, Twilight."

"Alright." The humoured purple unicorn said, while Spike threw me a grateful grin, inciting my shrug. No prob, my lucky reptilian friend. Though I far from shipped the two, even they deserved to have nice night on this day.

But no one more than this unicorn beside me.

"It was sweet of you to help Spike impress Rarity like that." Twilight began, smiling in content as the pair left.

"And it wasn't just him attempting to impress someone." I responded in amusement, looking at the mare, "Did you enjoy the performance, love?"

At that, a red tinge appeared on the mare's cheeks. "Ah... Well, it was also very sweet of you to do that for me... Thank you Jack..."

Then her sparkling eyes set on me, prompting me to look away. Not in embarrassment, mind you. "Yes well. Like last time, no one else seemed to try and earn your affections. I sort to rectify that crime."

Twilight giggled, "Well, you've more than succeeded." Eh? Ah. My body stiffened at the peck on my own ponified cheek. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Jack."

"Uh, you too, Twilight..." Christ, compose yourself boy! Clearing my throat, I gestured to the stairs with an offered hoof, smiling while repressing the struggling grin on my face. "I've heard the stars tonight will be shining brightly. Perhaps you'd care to observe them with me on the balcony?"

With almost no hesitation, the mare accepted my hoof, "I would love to." And off we went.

Just like last year, this Valentine's went with almost no faults. I would've preferred to sing more, but I think the mares enjoyed what they got.

"You know, you should consider broadway singing."

"Oh ha-ha, Twilight."

 _From dusk to dawn, I will think of you._

 _The most brightest star than the sun and the moon._

 _From the land to the stars and the day towards night._

 _Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, my dear Twilight._


End file.
